


His First Tale

by GhostStory13



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Early Work, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostStory13/pseuds/GhostStory13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost Story has had his world torn away from him, and has found only one comfort with a young filly named Ink Heart. But how will Ghost's tale end, smiles and comedy or dark tragedy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His First Tale

Ghost Story was born in Canterlot to loving parents named Cherry Blossom and Nevermore. Cherry Blossom was a respected Earth pony florist well known for working the Palace gardens. Nevermore was an Unicorn horror genre author known by a small, but loyal fanbase, for his gothic poems and short stories.  
Days were filled with fun, as Ghost Story was often brought to the gardens with his mother, and on occasion(with much begging), would be able to go with his Nevermore to aging manors and graveyards to help his father’s inspiration. The two would walk the halls or paths while Nevermore told Ghost the history of where they were. The dark maned colt would never be fully afraid, but rather ask his father what ideas he would use for the poems or stories. Nevermore would always smile and say.  
“You’ll see when it’s finished.” Then continue on with the grave reading or tragic history of the manor.  
Though the father-son duo would always return to a aggravated Cherry Blossom, who felt that her son should rather follow her talent opposed to Nevermore’s. Those nights filled with mom and dad arguing were almost enough to make Ghost Story to bring an end to father/son horror days. But soon enough the fight would end and the parents would return to their room. To pretend that all was well the next day.  
The days when Ghost Story went to the gardens he would often be told to leave his mother to her work. It wasn’t too bad as there was a cool older mare named Sunset Shimmer who read him stories, though she’d often push Ghost to try advanced spells only for him to fail, and would often boast that she was Princess Celestia’s student, not that it wouldn’t make Ghost Story eager to listen. But when Ghost asked why Sunset was so nice to him compared to how she treated everyone else she looked over the flower hedges planted by his mother and said.  
“They were brought up from loving easy families, but I had similar parents you have, so I guess I understand you.” Ghost Story didn’t know what Sunset Shimmer meant at the time, but two months later he began too.  
Cherry Blossom announced after a father/son day that she was leaving Nevermore for a fellow gardener and that Ghost Story was now too much like his father to ever be near her.  
Ghost Story had to pack his things and say goodbye to Sunset Shimmer and his classmates. Sunset even gave him a sympathetic nuzzle with.  
“I’m sorry you have parents like I had.”  
Nevermore had to move back to his Earth Pony hometown Lazy Hollow. A quaint village of a small population, grey stone houses, all surrounded by a old oak forest. Ghost Story though still young, felt it wasn’t going to be any home, he felt he had no home, just a house where he slept in.  
The town despite being almost all Earth Ponies was very open to the unicorn Ghost Story, especially his classmates who often asked if he wanted to play with them. But Ghost was still angry at his mother how she just threw him and his father away. So he would often just ignore everypony at school and walked home alone.  
Though the other foals in class were persistent and so Ghost often found himself taking odd long paths every other day. It was a windy day, that gave promise that the warmer months were ending, when Ghost Story walked on a cobblestone path and looked around to discover he was in a graveyard.  
Ghost gazed upon the ancient headstones covered in various brush and all under the shade of large trees. Everything seemed to be in a trance which was why Ghost Story jumped when he heard a perky voice say.  
“Hi there.” He turned to see a tan unicorn filly, with a blue mane, gold eyes, and no cutie mark. Ghost Story let out a relieved sigh and the filly giggled and said.  
“Did I scare you?” Ghost story puffed out his chest and replied.  
“Scare...ha! I was born without fear.” Then the blue maned unicorn gave a hearty.  
“Boo!” And giggled as Ghost Story flinched. Then she gave a playful tap on his nose to show no harm.  
“What are you doing here?” the filly asked, Ghost Story could easily lie though his alert eyes and dark purple fur standing on edge, would quickly dismiss anything but the truth. And seeing the way seeing how Nevermore would avoid the subject it would be good to talk to someone. So Ghost Story began to mention that he’d recently moved to Lazy Hollow, then how he was avoiding the other foals, until he just told the entire story of his life back in Canterlot. The filly listened intently and replied.  
“You shouldn’t be avoiding making friends, those foals aren’t like the ones Sunset Shimmer hated, they have normal backgrounds and seem to be more than willing to help you.” Ghost Story nodded appreciating the filly’s advice and ears. Ghost thanked her and asked what her name was.  
“It’s Ink Heart.” She replied smiling. Ghost Story then realized it was getting late, so he excused himself and asked if he could see Ink Heart again soon.  
“You can see me tomorrow, and if it isn’t too much to ask could this be our little secret, it be trouble if anyone knew about us meeting in a graveyard.” Ghost Story agreed and began his way to the doorless gate and his way home

 

Over the next two months Ghost Story made new friends and even started to feel a little better, but he never forgot his promise to Ink Heart and visited her every tuesday, keeping the secret from both foals and the adults was a bit of a challenge but simply asking for alone time would work. He and Ink Heart would spend their time together playing hide-and-go-seek and chatting about various things. As it turned out, Ink Heart was from a family that would travel all over equestria, her father was an author who loved to write historical dramas, which is why she was in the graveyard. Ghost was even starting to develope a crush on her. He found her creative personality very fun, her eyes always had a sparkle to them, and she even had a bit of talent to boot, often teaching Ghost Story some of her father’s storytelling spells.  
Ghost Story at the end of every Tuesday would ask if Ink Heart could hang out any other time. But she would often just say she couldn’t and whenever Ghost asked why, she would get a distant look and say.  
“Daddy, says I need to be careful of strangers.”  
It wasn’t until the night before Nightmare Night when Ink Heart said she could join Ghost Story in trick or treating. And he couldn’t have been happier, quickly promising to bring her a grim reaper costume, and to meet her by the gate.  
The next day as Ghost Story told his friends he’d meet them in the town square while he got ready. Instead he made his way to the graveyard, and found Ink Heart at the gate, and quickly gave her the grim reaper costume, while he put on his own costume. A fancy vampire outfit Ghost Story would impress Ink Heart and even earn him a peck on the cheek later. Ink Heart smiled warmly at Ghost Story before putting her mask on. The two then made their way to town.  
“I can’t wait for you to meet my new friends I’m sure they’ll love you Ink.” That’s when she stopped with the town just down the grassy slope.  
“Would you mind if we keep us a little secret, Ghost?”  
“Sure but why?” Ghost Story asked starting to get worried that Ink Heart was going to not go through with Nightmare Night.  
“I’m….not sure my dad would like me in town with a bunch of strangers.” Ghost Story smiled.  
“I can do that, as long as we’re hanging out I’m fine with anything.”  
“Thanks Ghost Story.” Then the two continued their descent down the hill into Lazy Hollow.  
The town had gone all out for the celebration, to which a lot of the credit had to go too Nevermore, it seemed he even had the talent of making others understand the gothic themes, along with some good leadership.  
“Hey Ghost I gotta go do something for a bit, meet you by the fountain with the other trick or treaters.” Ink Heart then trotted off, leaving Ghost Story to see another welcomed sight.  
“Sunset Shimmer!” Ghost Story yelled before taking off to give the fire haired mare a big hug. The hug knocked her to the ground, making her wince upon hitting the red bricked street. Yet Sunset kept a smile for the colt.  
“Hey Ghost Story, still clumsy as ever huh?” Ghost Story nodded knowing the greeting hidden behind the mare’s words.  
“Sunset, what are you doing here, shouldn’t you be in Canterlot?”  
“And shake hooves with dozens of snobby nobles at the Nightmare Night Gala, please. So I decided to lend my amazing organization skills to your father.”  
“Does that mean you’re going to be here for the celebration” Ghost Story said jumping up and down happily.  
“Yes, and I suppose until the end of the weekend….you’re father is going to be busy with cleanup and spending time with his special lady friend.” Sunset said pointing her left ear to Nevermore having a conversation with a bat pony mare.  
“Oh she sure is special, only bat pony in town.” Ghost Story said before Sunset rolled her eyes and replied.  
“You might want to go meet the others by the fountain, it’s getting dark.”  
Ghost Story met up with Ink Heart and the other trick or treaters and had a wonderful time trick or treating, even if Ink Heart didn’t talk much, just hearing her sing the Nightmare Night song, laugh and yell at the random scares around town with the other foals was great.  
After collecting candy the foals went to celebrate in the town square. Ghost Story after building up confidence got to dance with Ink Heart. As the festival winded down Ghost Story couldn’t help but feel sad that the best night he ever had was almost over, but Ink Heart noticing his depression knew exactly what to do and took Ghost Story into the woods, the oak trees mostly stripped of their leaves opening the sky to the full moon. And as Ghost was going to ask what was happening, Ink Heart kissed him. This was Ghost Story’s first kiss, and even though it was cold and dark, with uncomfortable costumes, it was magical.  
“Ghost Story, thank you for everything, but I have to go, my dad is finally expecting me, I’ll return your costume soon, and...I hope to see you again someday.”Ghost was puzzled but didn’t question it, as the two bid goodnight and Ink Heart walked down a nearby moonlit path, and Ghost Story walked back to the bright town lighting.

The next few days were some of the better Ghost Story had had in months. Sunset Shimmer seemed more like a big sister in those five days than ever before. Reading Ghost from her books, taking him out for doughnuts, and despite holding hard-to-please mentality when it came to magic seemed impressed at seeing his new storytelling spells.  
“Seems somepony has taken my advice and studied their flank off.” Sunset said after Ghost Story’s demonstration on the last night. To which he blushed and sat next to Sunset Shimmer on his bed.  
“I never would’ve thought you’d pick up an Ink Will’s book in this town, especially since his daughter was murdered in the graveyard.” Ghost Story’s heart skipped a beat, as he looked up to the mare with terror filled eyes.  
“Ghost Story are you okay….oh sorry I guess the mention of murder is different when it’s so close to home, but don’t worry that was about ten years ago, the crook was caught and he’s in the Canterlot dungeon.” Ghost Story smiled sheepishly and continued to show Sunset the array of spells.  
Later that day Ghost Story and Nevermore later waved Sunset Shimmer goodbye as she boarded a late night train back to Canterlot.  
The next day Ghost Story, sat in class knowing full well what he had to do later. And when the bell rung he ran down to the graveyard searching for what he hoped was not there. Though he knew he’d find it the Grim Reaper costume he had given to Ink Heart on Nightmare Night. On top of a grave of the filly who against all logic had worn it not but a week ago. Ghost Story stood at the grave for several minutes tears forming in his eyes before walking to the rusty gate, and as he left the wind seemed to whisper Ink’s voice.  
“Thank you, for everything.”

Ghost Story through various checkings at the library and around town to make sure about what he saw, unintentionally spread the rumor that he was friend’s with a ghost. And Ink Heart’s name had spread through the class, and all of the students wanted to hear every detail. So Ghost Story told them.  
“If I’m going to tell you I might as well make it interesting.” And so Ghost Story wove his tale of meeting a kind filly in the graveyard, and using his magic he replicated Ink Heart’s voice, and even created a ghostly image of her. The foals were immersed in the gothic tale, and as Ghost Story finished with Ink Heart’s whisper, the foals were not only frightened but amazed as Ghost Story’s cutie mark appeared. 

His special talent: telling horror stories and making others understand the world’s gothic nature.

Though the years would go by, filled with joy and sadness. Ghost Story would always remember the beautiful filly who helped him see things for the better.  
The End?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic, please give constructive feedback


End file.
